rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Johnson
:"You gotta love your hood like you love your homies; it's always been that way and ain't nothing ever gonna change! I done seen it all!" :― Sweet Sean "Sweet" Johnson is a character who appears as the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the leader of the Grove Street Families and the older brother of Carl Johnson Description Sweet is the leader of the Grove Street Families gang, which is based in Ganton, Los Santos. He is the eldest son of Beverly Johnson and the older brother of Carl Johnson, Kendl and Brian. Sweet is also shown to have an unnamed girlfriend in two missions. Sweet is voiced by Faizon Love, who is best known for his role as Big Worm in the movie Friday. History Background Sweet was born to Beverly Johnson and an unnamed father in Los Santos He was later present at the births of his three younger siblings, Carl, Kendl and Brian After 1987 Sweet became the leader of the Grove Street Families and recruited Big Smoke, Later on Ryder and Carl joined the gang. His younger brother Brian died in an accident, which Sweet blamed on his other brother Carl; this resulted in Carl leaving for Liberty City. Sweet then moved out into his own house, next door to his childhood home. Throughout the game, Sweet is seen to have two different girlfriends, one of which Carl saved. However, since Sweet shows little to no attention when Carl throws his girl out near the end of the game, it is implied that Sweet and her are not in a relationship and he only has one girlfriend. ''Events of GTA San Andreas'' Beverly's Death :"No! Oh shit! Hell!" :―Sweet running to his mother's home, after the drive-by attack :"Carl , it's Sweet." :― :"Hey, wassup, Sweet? What you want?" :― :"I think you better come home. It's Momma... she's dead, bro." :―Sweet's call to Carl Carl's Return :"That's another funeral you ran away from, fool. Just like Brian's." :―Sweet to Carl At the funeral, Sweet and his sister Kendl are reunited with their brother Carl. Sweet angered Kendl by insulting her boyfriend, and berated Carl for missing their brother's and mother's funerals. Sweet didn't trust Carl for a short time, but he later realized his true intentions of staying and helping the Grove Street Families. This resulted in a more brotherly relationship. Sweet then decided to have Carl work for the gang, including to putting the gang tag across Los Santos' poorer districts, killing some Ballas drug dealers, killing some Ballas attempting a drive-by, and meeting an old friend and killing Ballas gangsters in Jefferson. He also had Carl meet Kendl's boyfriend, Cesar Vialpando, leader of the rival Varrios Los Aztecas, with Carl reporting that he will be good to Kendl. Sweet's leadership and the gang's continued decline began to lead to factions within the Grove Street Families agitating to break away. This is shown during Sweet's Girl, where Sweet phones his brother requesting help to escape from the Seville Boulevard Families, who are have cornered him and his girlfriend in Playa del Seville, Carl manages to rescue them and later Sweet organizes a meeting for the various factions, including the Temple Drive Families, which is interupted by the police. The gang, however, continue to do well despite the fractions with Carl taking control of Glen Park and killing Kane, a high ranking member of the Ballas. :Sweet continued to lead the Grove Street Families, whose influence began to decline as their rivals began to manufacture and sell drugs. His childhood friend, Big Smoke, attempted to convince him to start selling drugs to help the Grove Street Families, but Sweet refused. The Ballas, with whom Big Smoke and Ryder(another childhood friend) are now connected with, decide to kill Sweet and perform a drive-by shooting on the Johnson house. The gang, however, instead kill his mother, which results in Carl Johnson returning from Liberty City. :